Hidden Love
by ChipmunkFan19
Summary: This is just a simple S/J one shot that I came up with so please R


**Hidden Love**

Alone in the park sat two familiar looking fourteen year olds one was a boy clad in a blue shirt with blue-jean pants and blue sneakers,and the other was a girl clad in a blue shirt with a purple floral design around the bottom with a purple skirt and purple shoes and around her neck hung a golden heart-shaped locket.

The boy leaned back against the wall behind him and looked looked at the sky as the light reflected of his black rimmed glasses he turned his look toward the girl and softly said" You know it has been a long time since we could just sit out here and cloud watch Jeanette." A smile crept across her face as she adjusted her purple rimed glasses and said" Yeah it has but there is no one I would rather share a beautiful day like this with other than you Simon."

Simon smiled and and turn his face toward Jeanette and said"Really there is no one you would rather be with but me?" Jeanette began to fidget around and looked at the ground and said"Well yeah I mean you are my best friend a_nd the boy I love_." the last part she thought to herself.

Simon simply smiled in response as a gust wind blew threw the park blowing Jeanette's long brown hair in the wind. She began to fix her hair from the wind when she felt Simon brush some of her hair out of her face and Jeanette couldn't help but stare into his blue-gray eyes as he stared into her emerald green ones. Jeanette turned away so Simon couldn't see her as she blushed furiously.

Simon put his hand on her shoulder as his face turn from one of happiness to one of concern and said"Are you alright Jean did I do something wrong?" She turned around and looked and saw the concern in his eyes she shook her head and said"No it is nothing nothing at all."Simon smiled again and him and Jeanette just sat there in the park watching the kids play and the clouds roll on by and before they knew it it was sunset.

They both stared off into the sunset and Jeanette said"I just love this time of day the time between day and night it is always so beautiful isn't it?" Simon didn't say a word as he stood up in front of Jeanette and said"Jeanette I can no longer be your friend." A look of shock came across her face as she began to process what she just heard. She stood up and slapped him across the face and ran away as tears came down her cheeks.

She ran for a long time and came to a stop under a white dogwood tree. She sat in front of the tree as she opened up the heart-shaped locket around her neck and stared at the pictures that were inside one was of her and Simon the night they went to the valentines day dance when they were eight,and the other one was a close up of a fourteen year old Simon standing in front of a flowering rose garden.

She just stared at the photos as tears flowed from her eyes onto the pictures as she thought to herself '_How could he say that how we have been friends for so long and now he doesn't want to be my friend anymore.'_ She just sat there crying till a shadow loomed over her she looked up with tears still streaming down her cheeks and saw him standing there.

She looked at him and said"What do you want now have you come to hurt me some more?" A smile came across Simon's face as he looked at her and softly spoke"No I haven't come to hurt you any more." Jeanette stood up and looked at him and said"Why don't you want to be my friend anymore don't you think I'm pretty?"

Simon simply shook his head and said"No" Then she said"Don't you want to be with me forever?" Simon simply spoke"No" The she said"Would you cry if I just walked away?" Simon once again said"No" Jeanette had heard enough and began to walk away as tears weld up in her eyes again.

Simon grabbed her wrist and turned her around and looked into her emerald green eyes and said"You're not pretty your beautiful,and I don't want to be with you forever I need to be with you forever,and I wouldn't cry if you walked away I would simply die."

Jeanette began to cry as Simon pulled her into a comforting embrace and whispered"Please stay with me Jeanette." She simply snuggled in closer to him and said"I will." Then wind swept though making petals from the white dogwood fall and the two looked into each others eyes and kissed under the dogwood. Then Simon broke the kiss and said"I love you Jeanette and no one else." Jeanette began to cry as she said"I love you too Simon." Then Simon pulled her into another kiss and they walked hand in hand into the sunset.

**

* * *

****I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks or the Chipettes or any other character they all belong to Ross Bagdasaria(sr&jr)**

**Jibun wo shinjite (can you tell me what it means)**

**ChipmunkFan19**


End file.
